El mensajero del bien
by Ann-thennath
Summary: ¿viviremos juntos? Sus ojos verdes se hallaban nublados por las lágrimas, que como sendas de agua salían sin control ¿Por qué lloraba? No lo podía definir era una especie de trance y terror.


"**El mensajero del Bien"**

**1."Sueños, dulces sueños"**

.- ¡A harry no! ¡A harry no! por favor…haré cualquier cosa…

.-A un lado…hazte a un lado, muchacha…-una figura cubierta por una gran capucha salio de una esquina y mostrando en una mano pálida lo que parecía un palo lo poso sobre una joven, que no parecía dar los indicios de querer moverse. Sus ojos tan verdes como una mata de césped brillaron e interponiéndose ante una cuna, volvió a gritar.

.-A harry no. A harry no. A harry no, por favor.-

.-apártate, estúpida….apártate- grito el hombre perdiendo la paciencia.

A harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Matáme a mi en su lugar…-rogó la muchacha, rodando en sus mejillas lagrimas de desesperación.- A harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad….- el hombre pareció estallar en carcajadas y así riendo agarro el brazo libido de la mujer, y sin compasiones le lanzo hacia un lugar indefinido. La mujer grito, pero fue demasiado tarde solamente pudo alcanzar a ver como un gran espacio de luz se extendía por toda la pequeña recamara.- ¡NO!

OooO

.- ¡lily! ¡Lily!-exclamo una voz desde lejos. Hablaba pausada y hacia que la espesa luz se desvaneciera; poco a poco todo termino. El lugar se lleno de paz.

.- ¡Mamá!- grito la niña. Sobresaltada la joven madre le sonrió y sin pensarlo extendió ambos brazos, a tal modo, que su hija se resguardara en ellos- otra vez esa imagen…-sollozo la niña que apenas soportaba ese ambiente tan abominablemente triste.- ese…ese hombre…

.- Lily solo fue un sueño, nada más- alentó la madre.- así son los sueños vienen y van.

.- no mamá, no todos tienen esto. No como los míos… tengo miedo mucho miedo. – su madre negó con su melena rojiza y estrechando sus manos, preocupada le acaricio el rostro.

Lillian Evans era pequeña pero tenía un cierto encanto escondido. Por esas mismas razones a sus tan solo 10 años dejaba deslumbradas, por no decir atontadas, a todos los que tenían un tiempo libre para lanzarle una hojeada, a cuales cualidades poseídas. No había que dejar de lado, su físico era hermoso, como ese cabello tan rojo y brillante parecido a las amapolas, por no mencionar esos ojos tan verdes y acuosos como un río. Era sin duda una gran poseedora, y cuidadosa como un león. Pero a más de eso, había algo especial en ella y no era exactamente que al estar frente a ti su soltura y fluidez te dejara maravillado, sino que desde ya pasados meses había tenido un sueño, no cualquiera, era algo que al solo recordarlos le daban escalofríos; siempre aparecía una mujer con cabellos tan rojos como los de ella, aunque claro con alguna que otra diferencia, hallándose gritando por un nombre, un nombre totalmente desconocido para la niña ¿Harry? Que clase de nombre era ese ¿Quién era acaso aquella persona y aquella sombra, que siempre, sin ocultar su desenvoltura sacaba un palo, un simple palo… un palo negro y fino que aun sin saber sus secretos le convertían su cuerpo en un pedazo de carne con miedo a morir ¿miedo? No lo sabía… ¿Por qué precisamente miedo? ¿Solo era un palo, no? Por que debía sentirse intimidada, si eso no le podía ni abrir las venas, curioso… pero no del todo manso. Sabía que algo guardaba, y que tenia algo contra aquel tal Harry…- Lily mostró una mueca llena de horror al solo recordar, lo que como todas las demás veces se le había aparecido ¿por qué ella tenía esa clase de sueños, sin una sola gota de lógica? ¿Acaso debía siempre resaltar entre los demás? O ¿el de allá arriba se estaba vengando de ella? Y claro al hacer esto le había puesto una carga más sobre su conciencia – Lily suspiro exasperada "Era demasiado y ya no lo soportaba, quizás y hasta comenzaba a organizar una campaña para que nadie durmiera, tal vez funcionaba"

.- ¿Qué sucede Lily?-pregunto su madre que al ver la sonrisa traviesa de su hija no pudo evitar preocuparse. Lily se limito a lanzarle una mirada inocente, y encogiéndose de hombros un fulgor dorado centello entre ellos.

OooO

.- ¡bua! Lillian quita eso de la mesa- chillo una niña de cabello lacio y rubio acompañado por un cuello que parecía traspasar los limites de una jirafa, observo con sus finos ojos a la pequeña, que a su lado daba muy obvios intentos por ignorarla; y con un golpe en la mano logro desplazar de la mesa el pequeño cartel que con esfuerzos realizaba su compañera.

.- ¡Petunia ¿Qué crees que hacer! –Exclamo al ver su trabajo limpiando el suelo .Le lanzo a la aludida una mirada furtiva y con indignación, pero con una nota de elegancia, levanto el cartel que apenas cabía en su mano-le diré a mamá.

.- ¡bah! Crees que esa campaña contra el sueño le agrade, creo que te veras en graves problemas si le dices lilita ¿Tienes otra opción que no sea llamar a mami?- dijo Petunia riñendo con una sonrisa el temperamento eufórico de su hermana. Lily resoplo indignada, pero a pesar de ese detalle se mantuvo al margen y calmando sus emociones coloco una vez más, el papel, sobre la mesa. Petunia la observo con los ojos desorbitados y molesta pudo pudo ver como su hermana comenzaba nuevamente con su trabajo de "¿por qué usar camas, y no mejor ahorrar organizando el tiempo, mientras ya no dormimos?"

¿acaso piensas que todo el mundo opina igual que tu? Que tu seas un bebé inmaduro no significa que los demás también lo sean- sermoneo Petunia con una mirada aburrida hacia la pequeña pelirroja, que siguió su trabajo haciendo su trabajo sin dar claros dignos de que la escuchaba. Petunia frunció el ceño molesta; odiaba que no le prestaran atención.

.- ¡LILITA! Escúchame o sino…o sino- balbuceo vacilando entre salir corriendo o quedarse ahí.

.- ¿o si no que? Me golpearas con tus "botas XXI –Rió Lily sin voltear la mirada hacia la enfurecida hermana.- ¡Ja! Esas cosas no pueden golpear ni a un caracol, pero claro ¡a los tontos les funciona!- sonrió dirigiéndose a la rubia -¡Ah! Y llámame LILY no "lilita"- recordó con desagrado. La cara delgada de Petunia adquirió un rojo tan fuerte que causo que lily casi cayera de espaldas. Levanto su mano derecha y con un chillido lleno de furia grito el nombre de su mamá.

.- ¡Oh, que no eras lo suficiente valiente!-reto Lily despertando nuevamente el rencor de su hermana, ahora más fuerte-veo que no.

OooO

.- ¡esto es suficiente! – Exclamo Aine Evans, blandiendo una espátula frente a los rostros golpeados de sus dos hijas- como se atreven a golpearse entre si, y tu Petunia yo que hablaba tan bien de ti y me sales con esto- el rostro risueño de la señora Evans adquirió una postura molesta y entre fruncimientos de ceño negó con la cabeza lo ocurrido con sus dos hijas.

.- ¡Ella empezó!-gritaron las dos niñas mientras se señalaban entre si con una mueca de fastidio.

.- Oh no me importa quien empezó, el caso es que no debieron causar ese alboroto- grito indignada, señalando con su dedo una gran cantidad de cosas que parecían haber sido demolidas por una fuerza mayo; pero la pregunta era, ¿cuál fuerza mayor?

.-Mamá te lo aseguro no se que paso, de repente Lillian se puso rara y…-comento Petunia poniendo en su rostro una mirada de "yo no hice nada, hay que vean los demás"

.-eso no es cierto- contradijo Lily, fulminado con la mirada a su hermana "mayor".

.- ¡Oh! ¿Niegas el haber hecho que los estantes cayeran, que los libros se desparramaran y que el suelo se manchara de tinta negra? ¿o acaso te crees tan perfecta como para no causarlo?

.-ya, ya quedo claro- interrumpió Aine- el punto es que ustedes tendrán que ir a limpiar todo ese desorden- Lily abrió la boca molesta y antes que le dieran tiempo de protestar su madre agrego.- ¡las dos! Si lily tu también.

Las dos hermanas se observaron entre si y al ver que su madre dirigía su vista havia otro lado, que no era explícitamente ellas, se sacaron la lengua sin imprudencia.

.-Esta me las pagas Lillian- Murmuro Petunia con apatía.

.- ¿ah si? Pues eso lo tendremos que ver- susurro Lily con el mismo tono usado en su hermana. Se lanzaron una mirada acecina y con odio giraron bruscamente sus rostros hasta dirigirlos a la parte contraria de la obtenida minutos antes "eso estaba decidido, las cosas no se quedarían tan fáciles."

OooO

Su voz sonaba lejos, aparcada a lo exterior; clara y sencilla su significación resonaba entre sus oídos, en fin, no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

Y las imágenes de alta revolución daban una imagen mucho más tristes que las películas de terror, tan anheladas. Conciliando el sueño oyó como una voz de hombre gritaba aterrorizada:

.- ¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré- tal vez esas notas solo hubieran sonado para el una simple pesadilla, pero no lo era cuando se repetía con tanta constancia.

Fijo su vista y observando claramente como el eco de alguien, entraba en una cortina de aire dentro de la salita; pudo ver como los seguros esfuerzos de ese alguien (por entrar a la casa) no se hicieron de esperar; logro su objetivo y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Centellantes en la penumbra unos ojos rojos brillaron con el contacto de la lejana luna, su boca delineó una sonrisa, para acto seguido reír con estridencia.

El rostro demacrado del hombre adquirió palidez , se podía predecir que de pronto caería desmayado; pero era tanta su preocupación que sin pensarlo se interpuso frente a una silueta roja, no espero más para saber que su tiempo acababa, pero no sin antes ayudar. Saco su varita, delgada e inmóvil la poso en su dedo ¿cómo podía escapar si se encontraba frente al ser más malvado del mundo? ¿Y cual era entonces su defensa? Pero no importaba que solo fuera un palo de tantos centímetros si eran para una causa juste y sincera- no te preocupes Lily, sube y vete de aquí. Ya no estaré más aquí.

OooO

.- ¡no espera, que sucede!- exclamo un chico despertando de manera precipitada de una ancha cama - ¿quién es Lily? – susurro. Poso su mano sobre su cabello azabache y dándole una ligera removida parpadeo ante la idea del sueño. ¿Por qué siempre lo veía así? Soñaba con un hombre fornido, alto y corpulento, ¡y tan parecido a él! - otra vez ese sueño…- murmuro entre dientes, ya cansado. – ¡maldición ¿por qué siempre tengo que soñar con él! – se cruzo de brazos y frunciendo el ceño desapareció entre las mantas."Parecia que los sueños no eran algo fuerte en él, ya que ni siquiera podía controlarlos"

.-nadie puede- hablo una voz grave; causa que hizo que el chico mostrara en sus labios una dulce sonrisa. Asomo su cabeza y volviendo su mirada a la entrada vio aun más alegre el cuerpo de un hombre.- me alegra volver a verte James.

.- ¡Papá!- exclamo el niño, mientras a toda prisa salía al encuentro de su padre.- te extrañe. –susurro enjugando sus ojos con las lagrimas.

.-yo también… yo también- pensó el hombre.

.- ¿terminaste el encargo?- pregunto James mientras con ansias esperaba el tan esperado si. Pero no sucedió. Su padre simplemente le observo con ternura y desprendiendo mucho sufrimiento en su pálido rostro, se preparo para contestar.- precisamente por eso venia, nosotros veras…James, no todo en la vida sale bien- James le observo temeroso " ¿ a qué quería llegar su padre, con esas palabras tan frías y distantes? ¿a caso él…?"- Hemos tenido muchos problemas y bueno… el caso es que…

.-ve al grano- exclamo James con voz ronca.

.-tal vez no, nos volvamos a ver James, no por ahora.

.- ¿Por qué? si todo esta bien papá. No me harías eso, no me volverías a dejar solo, tu no te iras y yo… ¿Cómo se supone que sobreviviré?- la voz de James se fue convirtiendo en un chillido y entre cosas que decir su padre simplemente se limito a negar.- no me puedes dejar solo ¡no soy un juguete que puedes manejar a tu antojo! ¿por qué siempre te vas? No te das cuenta que yo te necesito.

.-claro que si-susurro su padre pensativo- siempre te recuerdo a ti

.-te iras como mamá…-se dijo James- me abandonaras como ella lo hizo ya tantos años

.-claro que no yo regresare con tigo.-prometió.

.-no lo creo-susurro el chiquillo dándole la espalda a su padre.

.-iras a hogwarts, esperare y me despediré de ti acompañándote y claro ¿por qué no riendo? y pensando en hasta un luego.

.- eso no es cierto-murmuro James entre dientes

.-cuando menos lo esperes estaré de nuevo con tigo-Alentó el hombre. Pero James seguía con la misma pose, recelosa e incrédula.

.- pero después te iras de nuevo y ya no estarás con migo-respondió adoptando en su voz un tono frió como el hielo.

¡James deja de pensar en eso! Esta es la última misión, si todo resulta bien te aseguro que estaré a tu lado muchos meses. Se optimista- aconsejo su padre, dolido vio como James bufaba.- esta no es como las demás.

.-…

.- te enviare lechuzas todos los días y tal vez si todo sale bien nos volvamos a ver en las navidades- El rostro de James pareció moverse y pensando en lo propuesto decidió darle el gusto a el. Sonrió ante la idea, pero no se hallaba aliviado.

.-eso espero…-susurro con tristeza.

OooO

El sol se encontraba ya oculto y por el hueco de una ventana se podía apreciar como las siluetas de dos pequeñas discutían ruidosamente sin parecerles importar que todo el valle las escuchara.

.- ¡Escucha Lillian ni creas que mi mamá te creerá a ti!

.- ah si, Petunia- susurro Lily fingiendo que se hallaba preocupada.- ¡y que harás! ¿Llamar a superman para que te ayude?

.- tu lo causaste y ni pienses que lo dejare así. No se ni como pero moviste el estante para que me culparan a mi, yo te haré confesar- murmuro Petunia para si misma.

.- ¿y como lo harás si no me apetece hablar? – susurro la más pequeña entre largos bostezos. Petunia la fulmino con la mirada "¿entonces lo aceptas?"- murmuro alzando la ceja.

.- ¿aceptar que?- pregunto lily inocentemente.

.-aceptas que fuiste la culpable- respondió molesta.

.-Oh petunia-suspiro lily exasperada- cuando aceptaras tu, mejor dicho, que no tienes pruebas necesarias para justificarme.- la pequeña Petunia se cruzo de brazos y mas enfadada que antes empezó de nuevo a levantar cada uno de los libros caídos.

.-si las tengo-murmuro entre dientes, pero la verdad era que no las tenía; mas que su palabra- lo conseguiré te lo aseguro.

OooO

.-no James no me iré, no te dejare solo con él. Tú…-una figura roja se interpuso entre un muchacho de cabellos negros, y lanzándose a sus brazos sintió en su cuerpo el dulce aroma que le recordaba vivamente a él. No lo quería dejar, lo amaba tanto…pero fue tarde inmediatamente la puerta cobriza que les separaba a ellos con el mundo exterior se abrió y difícilmente oyó como el hombre gritaba en medio de la fuerte tormenta que crispaba.

.- ¡Lily coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré.- sin quererse mover la muchacha se quedo inmóvil en sus brazos, y este al ver que ella no se movía decidió actuar primero, interponiéndose frente a ella. Una gran brisa domino en todo el lugar y a grandes pasos una figura larga y negra se vio parada frente a ellos. Al verlos comenzó a reír, causando que el estomago de la pelirroja se retorciera, ¿Por qué esa voz le inspiraba tanto odio y a la vez miedo? ¡PAF! Lily despertó del sueño que cada vez se tornaba más confuso.

Sus ojos verdes se hallaban nublados por las lágrimas, que como sendas de agua salían sin control ¿Por qué lloraba? No lo podía definir era una especie de trance y terror.

Sobre la ventana pudo ver como desde lo alto una grande y redonda luna plateada le observaba burlona. Tenía miedo, había vuelto a soñar eso y ahora tenia sus razones para estar como estaba, el nombre "lily" taladraba sus oídos- no, es solo un sueño simple confidencia. Deben haber muchas lilys en el mundo ¿no?- se convenció frunciendo el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que observaba, como en su reloj, las 5:30 se hallaban marcadas.

.- pronto amanecerá y…este sueño será cosa del pasado, es lo que se dice "sueño" no debo preocuparme- pero se sentía abrumada, aun seguía escuchando los nombres de "James, lily y Harry" sobre toda su mente, recorriendo cada parte y dejando en su desesperado cerebro un inmenso nudo de palabras ¿Qué debía hacer, actuar o recaer?

0oooooooooooooooooo0

Bien esto es todo espero les haya gustado.

Recibo de todo, y en verdad agradecería que me dieran sus comentarios; ustedes saben es lo único que me motiva a seguir escribiendo. ¡De ustedes de pende que lo continué!

Y ya saben nada de lo que leyeron anteriormente me pertenece, sino dicho a Rowling ¿Qué haríamos sin ella?


End file.
